world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071614 Merrow Miloko
10:00 -- timidTheurge TT began pestering aspiringArchon AA at 22:00 -- 10:01 TT: uhm, M-Merrow, are you t-there? 10:01 TT: p-please p-pick up? 10:01 AA: YES. MILOKO. HELLOW. 10:01 AA: *HELLO RATHER. 10:01 AA: WE APOLOGIZE. INTERESTING EVENTS HAVE BEEN OCCURRING AND WE THINK WE ARE A LITTLE....OFF. 10:02 TT: y-yeah, s-same h-here? 10:02 TT: w-which is c-consequently why I c-contacted you? 10:03 AA: AH. SO YOU'VE BEEN INFORMED? 10:03 TT: i-informed? of w-what? 10:03 AA: OH OUR. FORGET WE SAID ANYTHING. 10:03 AA: (( Note to self: don't say "Oh, my" as Merrow. )) 10:04 TT: a-alright? you s-sure? 10:04 AA: WE ARE SWORN TO SECRECY. BUT GIVEN YOUR STATION, WE WOULD BE SURPRISED IF YOU ARE NOT LET IN ON IT BY OTHERS BEFORE LONG. 10:04 AA: ONCE YOU DO WE SHOULD BE FREE TO DISCUSS IT WITH YOU. 10:04 AA: MEANWHILE, WHAT IS TROUBLING YOU. 10:05 TT: w-well, y-yesterday I was c-contacted by a s-strange t-troll? 10:05 AA: YES. US AS WELL. IT SEEMS THAT A LOT OF THAT IS GOING AROUND. 10:05 TT: s-spoke in r-riddles? 10:06 AA: ACTUALLY, SO DID THE ONE THAT CONTACTED US. POSSIBLY. OR POSSIBLY HE WAS SIMPLY EATING SOPOR SLIME PIES. 10:06 AA: HE KNEW THINGS HE SHOULD NOT THOUGH. WE ARE STILL SOMEWHAT PERTURBED BY HIM. 10:06 TT: s-same h-here? 10:07 AA: DID YOURS GO BY THE TROLLTAG "CTHONICCATAMITE?" 10:07 TT: yes!? 10:07 TT: and I k-know who he is? 10:07 AA: WE SEE. 10:08 AA: YES, SO DO WE, ACTUALLY. 10:08 AA: BUT TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW SO WE KNOW WHETHER OR NOT WE ARE AT LIBERTY TO SPEAK ON WHAT WE KNOW. 10:10 TT: w-well, he was s-speaking in r-riddles? one t-thing he s-said was a s-secret p-phrase? 10:10 AA: A SECRET PHRASE YOU SAY? 10:10 TT: yes? 10:12 TT: a-apparently, w-when I r-responded p-positively to his q-question, he w-well? 10:12 TT: no it's too e-embarassing? 10:12 AA: NO, PLEASE TELL US. WE WILL NOT MOCK YOU.L 10:13 TT: w-well, he s-seemed to t-take it t-that t-there w-were f-flushed l-leanings? 10:13 TT: he s-sent a p-package to my h-home? 10:14 TT: i-inside was a c-chucklevoodoo? 10:14 AA: HMM. THAT'S CONCERNING. ON BOTH COUNTS. 10:14 AA: WE DO NOT KNOW MUCH ABOUT CHUCKLEVOODOOS--WE HAVE LITTLE TRUST FOR THE HIGHBLOODS' RELIGION OR RITUALS THOUGH. 10:14 AA: TROLLTEC IS AT LEAST TRUSTWORTHY, BUT THE HIGHBLOODS....WE JUST DON'T TRUST THEM. 10:15 TT: I d-don't k-know m-much e-either, the t-trolltec t-texts say l-little a-about c-chucklevoodoos? 10:16 TT: e-except for t-their p-power? 10:17 AA: ALL WE KNOW IS THAT THE HIGHBLOODS HAVE SOME SORT OF CREEPY POWER. IT IS PROBABLY SOME SORT OF PSYCHIC POWER LIKE THOSE OF YOUR CASTE GET SOMETIMES. IT IS UNUSUAL FOR HIGHER CASTES TO HAVE SUCH POWERS, SO WE ARE NOT SURE WHY THE HIGHBLOODS WOULD HAVE THEM, BUT IT IS THE ONLY EXPLANATION THAT MAKES SENSE TO US. 10:17 AA: THE ONLY OTHER EXPLANATION WOULD BE MAGIC, AND THAT'S LAUGHABLE. 10:19 TT: y-yeah, l-laughable, not l-like I'm w-writing up a 'h-help me' p-post on e-every m-magic w-website t-there is r-right now? 10:20 AA: IT IS UNDERSTANDABLE IN SUCH A SITUATION TO ASK FOR HELP FROM ANY CORNERS AVAILABLE. WHILE MAGIC ITSELF MAY BE BULLSHIT, IT IS POSSIBLE THAT THE CHARLATANS WHO CLAIM TO PRACTICE IT HAVE KNOWLEDGE OF POWERS THAT WOULD MIMIC ITS EFFETS, SUCH AS CHUCKLEVOODOOS. 10:20 AA: SO WE DO NOT CONSIDER IT UNWISE TO ASK SUCH PEOPLE FOR ADVICE. SIMPLY TAKE THEIR ADVICE WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. 10:21 AA: SADLY DO NOT HAVE ANY RESOURCE AT OUR DISPOSAL PERSONALLY. WE COULD PERHAPS PETITION COMMANDER AGGARO, BUT....HE IS SOMEWHAT BUSY AT THE MOMENT. 10:21 AA: ALSO, THERE IS THE ISSUE OF CONFLICTS OF INTEREST. 10:21 TT: c-crap, I'm g-gonna be g-gone c-camping for a few m-months, m-might h-have to p-post my h-handle? 10:22 TT: w-wait, c-conflicts of i-interest? 10:23 AA: HMM. WE DO NOT KNOW IF WE CAN REVEAL THIS TO YOU. IT IS POTENTIALLY A MATTER OF CONFIDENCE. HOWEVER, WE SUSPECT IF THE COMMANDER COULD DO ANYTHING TO PREVENT THIS DARMOK CHARACTER FROM DOING SOMETHING UNTOWARD, HE WOULD. 10:24 AA: AND WHILE WE CANNOT REVEAL DETAILS, WE HAVE STRONG REASON TO BELIEVE THAT HE WOULD NOT WISH TO ALLOW ANYTHING THAT MIGHT CAUSE AN INTERSPECIES INCIDENT, LIKE ALLOWING HARM TO COME TO ONE OF THE PRINCESSES OF THE HUMANS BY ONE OF OUR CITIZENS. ESPECIALLY A HIGHBLOOD. 10:25 TT: it's not h-harm I'm e-exactly w-worried a-about? 10:26 AA: AH, YES. YOU ARE NOT OPEN TO THE SOLICITATIONS YOU HAVE PERCEIVED THEN? 10:27 TT: p-percieved? t-they w-were p-pretty e-explicit? 10:27 AA: VERY WELL. WE WILL TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT. 10:27 TT: t-there was a h-heart on the bag w-with the c-chucklevoodoo and e-everything? 10:27 AA: UNFORTUNATELY WE HAVE LITTLE EXPERIENCE IN THOSE MATTERS EITHER. THIS IS ONE OF THOSE TIMES WHEN US BEING SO MUCH YOUR JUNIOR PRESENTS A LEGITIMATE PROBLEM. 10:29 TT: err, it's m-more the s-speed at w-which t-this is h-happening? 10:29 AA: YES. WE CAN SEE THAT BECOMING A CONCERN AS WELL. 10:30 AA: PERHAPS YOU COULD SIMPLY TELL HIM THAT YOU ARE SHY, AND WISH TO TAKE THINGS SLOW? IT WILL BUY YOU TIME TO FIND A WAY OUT OF IT, WITHOUT POTENTIALLY UPSETTING HIM. 10:30 AA: AND IT IS NOT EVEN THAT MUCH OF A LIE. WE WOULD IMAGINE YOU WOULD BE QUITE SHY IN A LEGITIMATE RELATIONSHIP AS WELL, BASED ON WHAT WE KNOW OF YOU. 10:35 TT: y-yeah, it d-doesn't h-help t-that you and R-Rubi are the o-only p-people I k-know c-close to my age? 10:36 AA: YES. WE ALSO FEEL ISOLATED FROM OTHERS. HEAVY IS THE HEAD THAT WEARS THE CROWN. 10:39 TT: t-true, I j-just w-wish I c-could be l-left a-alone to my r-rituals, but my m-mother k-keeps t-trying to m-make me be a p-princess? 10:43 AA: YES. WE DO NOT RESENT OUR POSITION AS PRINCE OF COURSE, HOWEVER WE ARE SET TO TAKE THE THRONE OF ALTERNIA, RATHER THAN BEING STUCK WITH EARTH. 10:44 AA: THE FACT THAT YOUR CHANCES OF INHERITING THE THRONE ARE NOT AS HIGH AS YOUR SISTER'S MUST ALSO MAKE IT MORE OF A HASSLE. 10:46 TT: y-yeah, I bet t-there'd be a ton of r-riots and s-stuff if a t-troll t-took the t-throne of E-Earth? 10:48 AA: HMM. WE WONDER. 10:49 TT: yes? 10:49 AA: WE WOULD OF COURSE PREFER IT IF YOU TOOK THE THRONE. WE WOULD GLADLY ACCEPT YOU AS A VASSAL, AND LET YOU OVERSEE EARTH AS YOU SAW FIT, WHILE REMAINING A PART OF THE TROLL EMPIRE AS THINGS WERE MEANT TO BE. 10:49 AA: ALAS, IT'S ALL IRRELEVANT AT THIS POINT ANYWAY. 10:50 TT: i-irrelevant? w-what m-makes you say t-that? 10:53 AA: OH. NOTHING. SORRY. JUST MUSING. 10:53 AA: YOU ARE GOING ON VACATION SOON, YES? 10:53 AA: COMING HERE, TO ALTERNIA? 10:53 TT: t-that is the p-plan? 10:54 AA: THAT SHOULD BE QUITE ENJOYABLE. 10:55 TT: I j-just h-hope t-there's no c-cameras? 10:55 AA: WE SUSPECT THAT WON'T BE A PROBLEM. 10:56 TT: if you say so, m-makes me f-feel b-better at the v-very l-least? 10:57 AA: MAY WE OFFER SOME ADVICE? 10:57 TT: l-like I'd e-ever say no? 10:57 AA: IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO YOU, ANYTHING OF PERSONAL WORTH OR SENTIMENTAL VALUE, BRING IT WITH YOU. NO MATTER HOW POINTLESS IT MIGHT SEEM TO BRING IT ON A SIMPLE VACATION. 10:58 TT: a-alright? 11:00 TT: I was g-gonna g-grab m-most of my b-books a-anyways, see if t-there's a-anything I m-missed a-about c-chucklevoodoos? 11:03 AA: A GOOD IDEA. 11:05 TT: I b-better go t-take c-care of t-that, s-since w-we're l-leaving p-pretty s-soon? 11:06 TT: p-please t-tell me y-you'll g-give me s-some a-answers as to why I'm d-doing t-this, n-next t-time? 11:07 AA: HMM. WE THINK IF WE MEET IN PERSON ONCE YOU ARE HERE, THEN IT WILL BE SAFE TO SAY THAT AT THAT TIME WE WILL NO LONGER BE FORCED TO KEEP SECRETS FROM YOU. 11:07 AA: SO WE WILL TELL YOU THEN. 11:07 TT: a-alright, I'll h-hold you to it? 11:07 AA: VERY WELL. 11:07 AA: AND GOOD LUCK WITH THIS DARMOK THING. 11:08 TT: I'll n-need it? 11:08 AA: HOPEFULLY NOT. BUT IT NEVER HURTS TO HAVE LUCK ON YOUR SIDE. 11:08 TT: l-later M-Merrow? 11:08 AA: FARE WELL, MILOKO. 11:08 -- timidTheurge TT ceased pestering aspiringArchon AA at 23:08 --